Eclipse
by Winters Skye
Summary: Fairy tales are usually just that, a tale. Typically involving fairies or mythical creatures, capturing the attention of small children and adults alike. Plenty of these stories stem from this certain village, a day's walk from Phichit's current home. Soon enough, he finds himself getting caught up in something more than he ever imagined would happen when he moved. {Fantasy au}


**I thought that it would be a good idea to post this story on the day of the Eclipse (haha you get my joke?) But I legitimately had this written for a long time before I even knew there was an eclipse. So I hope you enjoy my story starring Phichit as the Main! I promise we'll get around to most of the characters from the show :)**

* * *

Typically at the beginning of a fairy tale it would start off with 'Once upon a time' but this isn't a fairy tale, or at least a conventional one. Fairy tales are usually told to children as a bedtime story. A bit of fantasy to inspire their imagination. But fairy tales are known as being just that: a story, a work of fiction, something from someone's imagination. In reality, these stories are instead very real. After all, they must have had an origin somewhere. It all exists: fairies, nymphs, and even _magic._ Then again it only exists if you choose to believe that it does exist.

Let me ask you to let your imagination wander, allow yourself to get lost in a world of real fantasy. Even if just for a moment. But, first we must introduce the land of wonder that this story takes place in. Nothing special, just a village on the outskirts of a forest, but the story won't stay here for long. And it will soon become something more than just "nothing special".

~oO0Oo~

"Celestino," A young teen said as he sat on the river bank which bordered the forest, next to an older man with a book in his lap.

"Yes Phichit?" The man looked up from his book, placing his bookmark between the pages and setting the book next to him.

"I've been thinking," Phichit momentarily trailed off as his attention was drawn to a part of the forest. A bird squawk above him quickly brought him back. "I've been thinking about moving to another village."

Celestino seemed to be momentarily taken aback, surprised by Phichit's words.

"Why's that?"

"It's kind of boring here now." He picked up a short stick that was next to him and began drawing patterns in the soft dirt. Some even looked like small people with wings, fairies specifically. "I want to go experience new things, see new places! Meet new people!"

Celestino nodded in understanding as Phichit continued.

"Also, some of the travelers who have passed through have told some interesting stories. I want to see if they're real! And nothing interesting like that happens here anyway." Phichit stuck his tongue out slightly as he thought about it.

"I knew you always liked those stories, I loved them when I was your age too," Celestino leaned back, placing his hands behind him on the ground. "There's a village I'm pretty sure has what you're looking for."

"Really?!" Phichit quickly dropped his stick as he turned to face Celestino. Phichit excitedly began asking everything, "Where? Is it far? Did you go there before? Are the stories really true? Are there fairies? Is the-"

"Phichit calm down, calm down." Celestino laughed as he settled the teen. "It's not too far; about a day's walk, if you start early enough you could probably make it around nightfall. I haven't been personally, but Yakov has."

"Yakov? Really?! He doesn't seem like the type to go! He seems too stiff to go on an adventure," Phichit huffed.

Celestino laughed again. "Yes, believe it or not he was a bit of an adventurer when he was younger. He actually brought many of the stories you grew up with."

"Woah, that's so cool!"

"Many of those stories he said came from this specific village! I think this might be where you'd be happy. So, many stories have their origin here."

Celestino paused a moment before continuing, "He even says that there was a certain fairy who had taken a liking to him. A fairy with striking silver hair that seemed to shine in the moonlight."

Phichit gasped in surprise, "You mean to tell me a _fairy_ fell in love with _Yakov_?!"

The statement just made Celestino burst out laughing, so hard that he was holding his stomach. "Oh heavens no Phichit! The fairy was a young boy who apparently looked up to Yakov immensely! He liked to brag, mostly because this fairy was supposedly the prince of some kingdom. Almost no one believes him about that though."

"That's still pretty cool. I wonder if he's still living there, if he is I want to meet him!"

"So you want to go?" Celestino asked as he turned his attention back to the river, pulling his almost forgotten book closer to his side. The water was beginning to change color with the setting sun.

"Can I?"

"Who said you couldn't? Not me! You're at an age that you'll be fine," Celestino said as he turned back and leaned forward to ruffle Phichit's brown hair. "I'll get you the directions in the next couple days, or you can go ask Yakov yourself."

"I think I'll let you do that. He doesn't seem to like me that much," Phichit chuckled.

"That's just Yakov for you," Celestino shrugged and smiled as he stood up and grabbed his book from the ground. He patted the left over dirt off of the back of his pants before holding out his hand, not holding the book, to Phichit to help him off the ground.

Phichit gratefully took it and hopped off of the ground, leaving his stick and fairy drawings in the dirt. He took another glance at the river that was turning dark with dusk, occasional light reflecting off of the rippling water.

~oO0Oo~

Early morning light began to seep through the treeline and into the windows of the small house which bordered the woods. The birds chirped their morning song, Phichit ever so slightly whistling along with them.

He carefully laid his belongings onto his bed as he sorted, folded, and packed them away in what appeared to be a satchel or something similar. Occasionally, he would pause his whistling to make quiet comments to himself.

"Oh, I wonder what the new town will be like- I can't forget this!" He interrupted himself as he caught a glimpse of the paper laying on the edge of the bed. Words looked to be hastily scribbled on it.

His hand shot out to grab the paper, careful not to rip it or crinkle it. Instead, he attempted to smooth it out as he mumbled the words aloud.

"Directions, once you leave the village, turn right and continue on for a while."

He let out a loud sigh, "But that sounds boring! Too much walking," He groaned and had to resist the urge to just flop on the bed in front of him.

"Then turn left where the road forks, and continue on until the woods begin to thin and a clearing becomes more noticeable. There should be an opening in the thinning treeline where you should be able to walk through." He continued to read off until he reached the end saying where he would reach his destination, the new small town.

A knock on the door made him turn his head from the mess on the bed and the paper in his hand.

"Come in!" He called out as the visitor pushed open the door and let their self in.

"Phichit," The voice called from the doorway. "Are you leaving today?"

"Oh Celestino! I didn't realize you were stopping by, " Phichit grinned as he moved over to the older villager. "I'm leaving tomorrow," He corrected.

"Of course! I would never miss seeing you off," Celestino placed his hands on his hips as he talked.

"That's so nice of you! Speaking of which, thank you for getting these for me!" Phichit smiled as he waved the paper in his hand.

"You're welcome, I don't know why you were worried. Yakov was perfectly fine with giving them to me, but let's hope his memory is still good. We know how he gets in his old age." Celestino let out a hearty laugh.

"Definitely! I bet he'll be happy I'll be gone though. He always said I was too much trouble."

"Phichit, you've grown up here, you're like a son to all of us. Trust me we're all going to miss you, even Yakov."

"Really?" Phichit's eyes lit up as he talked, "Are you sure? Even Lilia?!"

"Yes, even Lilia and Yakov. As cold hearted as they both may seem at some times."

"Awwww." Phichit's eyes began to fill with tears, a mix of happiness in regards to what Celestino had said, and sadness for having to leave the town he had grown up in. He had to rush over and hug the other man standing in the room. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"

"We're going to miss you too, Phichit," Celestino replied as he wrapped his arms around the thin teen. "But we're all happy that you're going out on your own, exploring, doing exactly what you want. We all hope that you have fun while doing it!"

"I'm gonna try! I'll make sure to come back at some point and tell you all about it, or send letters." Phichit hummed momentarily as he was lost in thought, "Or maybe both. Probably both!"

"Sounds good," Celestino smiled as Phichit escaped from his arms.

The brown-haired teen made it around the room as the early morning birds continued to sing their song. "I still have to finish packing, and then hope that when I get there there's a place for me to stay."

Phichit continued to pace around the room as he occasionally mumbled words under his breath. Celestino let this continue momentarily before cutting him off. "Phichit, you should stop pacing and listen for a second."

"What is it?" he asked as he turned to face Celestino and placed a finger on his chin as he was thinking.

"Don't worry about living arrangements."

Phichit cocked his head to the side in confusion. After all he hadn't made any arrangements in the new town, he never even talked to anyone there.

"Yakov took care of it. He sent one of the village leaders a letter when I had asked him for directions. Luckily our letters get delivered quickly. But anyway, they had an open cottage that they would be willing to let you stay in. Yakov's relations with them definitely helped," Celestino explained, clearing up Phichit's confusion.

"Wow! I can't believe he did that for me! So he doesn't completely dislike me!" Phichit exclaimed, eyes wide and sparkling.

Celestino chuckled. "I just told you Phichit, he does actually have a heart and does like people."

"Most of the time he doesn't seem like it," he huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

A cool breeze began flowing in through the window that had been left slightly ajar, ever so slightly stirring the papers that had been left on the bed.

"So do you not want the cottage? You know, since there's no way that Yakov would be so nice." Celestino smirked.

"No no no no no," Phichit exclaimed as he waved his hands in front of himself. "I never said that!"

"Well it sounded like it was what you were implying." Celestino threw his hands up in the air and turned around to face back towards the door. "I could just go tell Yakov that you don't want to go now. He'd probably be fine with it. After all you said that he doesn't have a heart." He began to make his way out of the door. Phichit ran forward and caught the back of his shirt in his hand.

"Celestino wait! I was joking! I really want to go! I do! Please don't tell Yakov," Phichit pleaded.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes! I'm serious! I already have everything packed to leave tomorrow." Phichit sent a glance to look at his bed, barely anything packed. "Or at least I will," he quietly murmured under his breath.

"Are you really sure?" Celestino smirked as he faced away from Phichit.

"Yes," Phichit groaned. "Come on Celestino, I'm not joking. I really want to go."

"I know! I was playing with you," Celestino exclaimed as he spun around and ruffled Phichit's hair.

Phichit shoved his face into the front of Celestino's shirt letting out another loud groan. "I do not appreciate it." His words were muffled by the fabric that vibrated when Celestino let out another laugh.

~oO0Oo~

The following morning, soon after the break of dawn, while most creatures were still happily sleeping, Phichit stood at the edge of the village bouncing on his feet. A handful of the other villagers stood around him as he held his satchel over his shoulder. The sun was beginning its journey upward in the sky, showing a beautiful sunrise- one of the best things to see while traveling.

Thankfully, the past couple weeks' winter weather had been fairly mild proving to be optimal traveling weather. Not that Phichit would have mind if say it were to have started flurrying, it was pretty after all. But with snow comes the chance that it will get heavier and colder leading to harmful possibilities. He shook the idea out of his head, clear weather was better for all day spent traveling.

Snapping out of his thoughts Phichit focused more on the group in front of him. It consisted mostly of those whom he had grown up with, it was only three people in total so far.

"So when are you leaving?" The lady in the group muttered in a slightly rude tone.

"Lilia!" Celestino looked at her in surprise, "That's no way to talk to Phichit! That was rude, even for you." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She turned to face him, her hands balling into fists as she attempted to contain her anger.

"Oh you sure are angry this morning. You usually aren't this touchy to words, you also usually have fairly quiet anger. What's going on?" Celestino continued to prod her with his words, watching her become more worked up after each sentence.

Yakov watched the argument as he stood next to his wife, tapping his foot against the ground in annoyance and had his arms crossed across his chest. Occasionally he would mumble some words under his breath, most likely something about Celestino acting like a child.

After a couple more moments of allowing it to carry on he finally snapped at the two next to him, "Both of you shut up! Can you stop fighting until Minako gets here?!"

"Oh yeah! Did she say how long she would be?" Celestino quickly and cheerily switched topics leaving Lilia still more than upset next to him.

Phichit went to open his mouth to say something after watching the entire argument but was interrupted by a voice, "I'm here! Told you all I would be!"

Celestino turned towards where the voice was coming from to see a brunette rushing forward. "Minako! You're late! Glad you're here, Lilia decided to start arguing with me." Celestino smirked as Lilia sent him a death glare in response.

"Oh that's just Lilia. But I'd never miss seeing Phichit off!" She walked over to Phichit and gave him a huge hug, squeezing him tight. Too tight.

"M-minako," Phichit stuttered barely above a whisper, "I c-can't breathe."

"Yes! Sorry!" She quickly let go of him as to let him breathe again. "So you're leaving us!" She exclaimed placing her hands on her hips, completely ignoring the other three behind her.

Phichit nodded as he spoke, "The stories sound pretty interesting, I want to see if they're real."

Minako leaned closer to Phichit to whisper in his ear so that the others wouldn't hear her, "But Phichit you're gonna leave me with those three. The amount they argue is outrageous. I'm gonna go crazy without you!" She said as she was acting over dramatic, making Phichit burst out laughing.

"You're going to be okay Minako."

"But Phichit!" She continued to fake whine a smile on both her face and his.

"Minak-"

"Phichit!" Yakov interrupted them both, "Are you leaving or not?"

"Yes! Yeah sorry Yakov, I'll be going." Phichit stated as he grasped his satchel tightly in his hand. His eyes began to slightly fill with tears at the thought of finally leaving the town he grew up in. "I'm gonna miss you all."

"We're going to miss you too Phichit!" Celestino exclaimed rushing over to hug the young boy. Minako soon joined in, hugging Phichit again.

After allowing the two adults to hug him for what seemed like forever Phichit was able to escape their grasps and make his way towards the exit of the village. He waved his goodbyes to the four who were seeing him off. Finally, he was able to begin his travel to his new home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
